


Cold

by Iwouldwrite1000fics



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cold, Delta Vega, Flash Fic, Gen, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics
Summary: "As he was helpless to save his planet. I would be helpless to save mine.”





	Cold

Spock stood there helpless as the planet Vulcan broke into pieces and fell away into nothing. As the last remnants of the artificial black hole faded from the sky the sharp winds of Delta Vega pierced his body and he shivered violently. His mind, for he had never formed bonds with those on the planet, remained intact though; for the little good it was going to do him.   
  
It was like a nightmare from which he would never awaken. All those innocent souls suffering for something that had had happened thousands of light years away, and over a hundred years from now.  
  
The winds picked up and Spock found shelter in a nearby cave. On the walls tiny plants were trying to carve out a life in the bitter elements. The fire he started with them did nothing to help the cold and yet he could not bring himself to move. All those years wasted; everything and everyone lost. He had failed fully and completely, as such he was content to make the cold unforgiving planet his grave. Spock let his body grow numb and heavy as his eyes watched the flames.   
  
It was a loud shout and the pounding of feet on snow that finally moved him to act.  
  
A young human male was at the mouth of the cave trying desperately not to become the food of the native fauna. Spock came up swinging his torch at the creature and it quickly fled. Spock turned to help the man…and the world snapped back into focus and filled with warmth.  
  
“James T. Kirk.”  
  
The End


End file.
